Three Words & Eight Letters
by clock12
Summary: Levi receive a random letters from an anonymous guy/girl and he thinks that this guy/girl is making fun of him, but what if this letter has a meaning? ONE-SHOT ! EreRi ! *Thanks to the picture i saw in the google. CREDITS FOR THAT GUY!* (I Do not own the cover and i also do not own Shingeki no Kyojin)


**Note: Heeeey ! IM BACK ! again. Hahahaha XD**

**THIS IS FOR YOU ERERI FANS ! and ofcourse FOR MEEEE ! **

**HOPE YOU WOULD LIKE IT! sorry for the wrong grammar and typos!**

**[disclaimer: i do not own the cover and shingeki no kyojin ! ]**

* * *

** Three Words And Eight Letters**

The sound of the alarm clock ringed throughout the room . it was the fifth time in the morning. I shifted my body to the side where the alarm clock is , stretching my arm to reach the annoying noisy one and open one eye to peeked at the time. It was already 7:00 in the morning and my class starts at 8:00. This caused me to jump off the soft large bed. This is unusual for me to be up at this time. I am an early bird but I cant blame myself for not wanting to get up right now , I frowned as I remembered yesterday incidents. A certain brunette girl invited me over a party and when I arrived at home, its already midnight. Thanks to my lucky charm, my mother is already asleep and I quickly sneaked into my room.

I dashed at the bathroom and take a quick bath, brushing my oh-so-sparkling teeth and grab a pair of neat uniform to dress up. I grab my neck tie and perfectly tie it. I look at the mirror 3 times just to inspect if there's a speck of dirt in my uniform. I comb my hair softly and then PERFECT! I checked the time and its already 7:30. The school bus will arrive in 7:45 and I still haven't eaten my breakfast yet. I run down the stairs and met by a raven haired lady , who was actually my mother.

"Good morning sweety. Faster , if you don't want to be late." The raven haired lady smiled at him.

"Yeah. Morning" I greeted back and I walk towards the kitchen to pick some plate and put some egg and toast bread at it. I ate it slowly , so that I wont get choked and after finishing it. I washed my hands and again I checked the time, 7:40 . I dashed towards the door , grabbing my bag and swift it to my left arm.

"bye mom!" I shouted as I grab my pair of school shoes.

"Wait. You have a letter. " My mom told me as she moves closer to me and handed me the letter.

I shot her a confused look then shifted my gaze at the letter and snatch it to her. "bye sweety." My mom said to me as I walk towards the door. twisting the door knob , I replied "bye mom."

* * *

By the time I arrived at the bus stop , a brunette girl greeted me. "Yo levi! Morning!" taking a glance to what I was holding to.

I replied a, "Whatever."

"What's that?" She asked , looking curiously to the white enveloped and there, I remember I still haven't read the letter.

"dunno. My mom told that it was a letter for me."

"Open it up! Open it up!" hanji said , curiousity visible in her eyes.

"Duh. This is for me. It Means , im the only one who can read this letter. Now moved shitty glasses." I said , expression remain the same as I shoved her to climb at the bus. Greeting the bus driver a morning , I relaxed myself at the back. Hanji also followed me and seated in my right side.

As I glanced at the letter. I decided to open it and found a 2 paper neatly fold. I open one and - -

Letter "I" . that's the only thing that was written in the paper. _What the? I ? Is this a prank? If it is , I swear to god. I wont forgive this guy. _After glaring at the letter "I" , I open the other one and read it.

_Three words and Eight Letters. _After reading it , I Snapped . "The hell is this?!" I said , glaring at the paper and a cheerful girly voice rang into my ear. "Ooooh! Three words and eight letters? That's interesting!" The brunette said putting a finger in her chin and nodding. "You! This is my - - and what?! Interesting?! Can you pinpoint to me where the hell is interesting with this piece of shit?!" I said , shifting my gaze at the shitty glasses and glare at her.

"Well. Easy there levi! Look! Three words and eight letters! its like a mystery ! and the letter "I" is the clue!" hanji exclaimed at me with a wide grin plastered in her stupid face.

"Tsk. whatever glasses." I shoved the paper to my pocket and start scrolling into my ipod. After punching some buttons into it , I pull my earplug and stuck it into my ears. _Mystery? What? Im going to play a detective now? Hah! Absolutely NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD GIVE A DAMN IN THIS PIECE OF CRAP._

* * *

When the bus reach its destination. The School. I started walking towards my locker , ignoring a ranting shitty glasses . I open my locker and there. I found a note. _What is it this time?! _I unfolded the note and LETTER "L" _This! A PRANK! I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL THAT GUY! _Black aura surrounded me as I crumpled the paper and I was about to throw it when hanji interrupted.

"He – hey! Wait! What are you doing with that note!" Hanji said , trying to snatch the paper away from my hand , but sadly she failed. I looked up at her , damn her height! "That's the second clue , you know!"

"Second clue my ass! Someone is making a fun of me! And when I will - -" I was interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Goodmorning levi!" I looked where the voice from , there stood eren jaeger and a tall blonde man is in his sides Erwin Smith.

"Goodmoring levi." Erwin greeted me and I nod at them. "What's that levi?" Erwin asked . eying the crumpled paper in my hands.

"Ah. this. A prank." I said , my expression remain stoic as I looked at jaeger , I noticed that he's looking uncomfortable. "What's the problem brat?" I said , staring at him with a piercing glare.

"No - - nothing!" the green eyed boy said blushing , averting his gaze from me. "Well. I really don't care." I said. Shoving the crumpled paper into my pocket and started walking. The other three followed me.

I slide the door and walk towards my assigned seat . when I stand there , I noticed a note sticking in my chair. I picked it and again ., it's the same as before but its another letter though , LETTER "O" .

"Tsk." I ignored it and shove it again in my pocket and seat at the chair. Waiting for my teacher to arrived.

* * *

Hours passed by and its already lunch time. Im here at the cafeteria now. sitting with my circle of friends. Actually , I really don't know why am I friend with this people. They're weird. Hanji is in myleft side , Petra Ral in my right side and then followed by Ervin , eren , mikasa , armin , jean , auruo , sasha and connie. Yeah . I know . were plenty but the more is the merrier , right? even thought i hate it when they're so noisy and messy.

"Hey! Hey! Levi! How many letters did you get now?" hanji beamed at me , smiling widely and then she looked at - - huh. Jaeger?

"Its none of your business glasses." I replied looking at hanji then - -

"Wait. What? Letters? you already sta - -" but before the blonde petite girl can finish her sentence , hanji shove a bread into her mouth . "mmmphh . . wa - - t - - er!" Petra said slapping the table with weak force and there the goodboy among of us armin , he immediately give water to petra while caressing her back.

"Started , what?" i looked to petra then to hanji.

"Ah! actually ! ha – ha – ha" hanji said trying to explain then she looked around trying to find something and yeah. Something caught her eyes.

"Le - - levi! Look! Your bag has something note in it! what letter is it this time?" she said smiling then a sweatdrop from her forehead. Everybody in the table sighed then they grin like an idiot at eren except for mikasa.

"Huh?" I looked at my bag and found a note stick in it. I pick it and there's a two letter now

Letter "V" & "E"

"tsk." I shoved it again in my pocket and looked at them suspiciously. "you ALL know something , aren't cha?" I said emphasizing the word ALL cause I can clearly see it, all of them is trying to look away.

" you. explain. explain" I said again . glaring daggers at them hoping they get stab at it . all of them tense except mikasa and Erwin , who's still calm as always.

"You- - you know! The food is delicious! Hahaha." Sasha said trying to change the atmosphere. She laughed then stop . it didn't help change the atmosphere.

"Lets drop the subject now! lunch time will be over soon." The calm Erwin said , starting to eat. All eyes was on him then again everybody sighed in relief , thanking the ever-so-calm ERWIN THEY'RE SAVIOR! Then they start eating again.

* * *

Once the lunch break was over , all of them go to their assigned class . I looked back and saw armin , sasha and connie patting the brat's back while smiling at him. i looked at those beautiful emerald eyes looking somehow relief , _Wai - - wait? BEAUTIFUL? Huh. Yeah 're beautiful. _I straighten myself then continue on walking.

When I get in my classroom , again I found a note stuck in my chair . I open it and LETTER "Y". I chuckled then seat in my assigned chair. _They better have an explanation about this._

* * *

Class is over. I walk towards my locker. hanji said she has plans and Erwin has club activities , so they cant go home with me . not like I care. I open my locker and again and again . I found three notes I snatched the two notes and

Letter "O" & "U" . I pick the other one and read what's written inside.

_Meet me in the rooftop._

_Three words and eight letters_

That's what written in it. im seriously angry right now. I crumpled the papers. I can meet the one who's been putting some stupid fucking shit papers in everywhere like a stalker. I can now beat the shit of him!

I stormed off at the rooftop and slam the door open ! I saw a brown haired guy who's taller than me and emerald orbs twinkling at me - - that's fucking jaeger!

"Oi! Brat! You're the one who's been putting this shit in my locker! Chair! And god knows what is it!" I angrily spat at him . my eyes darken as I think of beating that shit of that fcking annoying brat!

"Uhh . le - - levi. the – the – the notes!" He stuttered . looking around , then calming himself. Inhale exhale. Then he looked straight in my eyes.

Onyx orbs meet emerald orbs.

"What brat?! This notes?!" I pull the crumpled papers from my pocket and gave it to him. he looked at the paper with sad eyes as he accepted it. _Wait? Sad? Did I do something? He's the one who's playing a prank at me! And then! - -_ my thoughts was cut off when he looked back at me with a burning determination in his eyes.

He pull a note and he inhaled and exhaled. My patience is running out . I glared at him

"What? Spit it out!"

He blushed then speak.

"Levi. letter "I". He straighten the crumpled paper then stick it in his white shirt. He then continue while blushing furiously. "I always IMAGINE you with me, holding me tight." _What? Did I just heard him right? _He open a new note and stick it in his shirt.

"Letter "L". I LONG for your touch, I dream you every night" he said looking at me straight in the eyes. _I Also dreamt of you every night shitty brat. Tsk._

Again. He open a note and stick it in his shirt. "Letter "O". I OPPOSE everyone who thinks your wrong. Who thinks your bad cause they're completely wrong! you've done everything just to protect us levi!" The green eyed boy said.

_Damn. Because I want to protect you all. I want to protect you cause I need you. _

He open a note and stick in his shirt. "Letter "V" . I VOW that forever just for you, I'll stay strong. So that you don't need to save me everytime I got into a fight." He look down and scratch his head then grin sheepishly while a pink tinted his cheeks. He looked back at me . staring at me using his Dazzling Sea-green eyes.

Again and again. He open a note and just like the other notes . he stick it in his shirt. "Letter "E" . I ENVY every girl/guy who's ever touched your skin. Damn them. Yeah. Im so selfish. " _Were just the same brat. Oh . god knows how much I want to beat those guys and girls that touched you._

I look at his shirt and those crumpled papers that stick in his shirt , it formed into a 2 words "I LOVE" I blushed but quickly replace it in my usual expressionless.

He continue to stare at me then continued. "Letter "Y" . I YEARN to hold you in my arms, to plant kisses on your chin." He laughed then mumbled to himself "How pervert." _Gah. Its good that he knows. _I Still haven't answer him. I just let him continue.

He open a note again and again and again. He stick it in his shirt. "Letter "O". I OFFER you my heart, you can live in it for free." He said his completely red now. red as a tomato.

He moves closer to me but leave a 2 meters distance. He open a note again then stick it in his shirt. "Letter "U". UNTIE my soul so one day together we can be.." he take a step forward. Leaving a 1 meter distance.

The crumpled papers formed into three words. Those three words and eight letters that I've been longing to hear it from him. I chuckled then smack him in the head.

"He - -hey! What was that for!" he said . touching the place where I smacked him.

"I really dont know what your doing. If your proposing or confessing." I said smirking at him. He then blushed furiously realizing the things that he'd been telling me right now.

"Waaah. That was cheesy!" He said blushing furiously.

_Tsk. How cute_

" 's with that? I really really want to punch you right now" I said looking serious. He looked at me with wide eyes but before he can utter a word , I continue.

"What took you so long?! I've been waiting for how long fucking years!" I Said pulling his head closer to mine until our nose is touching.

"I LOVE YOU SHITTY BRAT." I murmur then I close the gap between us. After how many seconds . I pulled away but he pulls my head just like what I did to him. he mumble "I LOVE YOU GRUMPY OLD MAN. even thought we have the same age" he chuckled then his lips met mine.

He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. its not the kiss that you would see in the bar or in the movies. It was not a rough kiss that we shared but a gentle kiss. A simple kiss that holds a lot of meaning. A simple kiss that can conveyed what you feel. That's what the kiss we shared right now. we pulled away then smiling like there's no tomorrow.

I straighten myself then again. I smacked him in the head. He looked at me then before he can complain . I said "I still need to punish you brat for pulling a prank at me." I turned my back then started on walking. When I didn't feel a presence following me.

"Hey brat. What? Lets go." I said then like a dog he run towards me . snatched my hand then he intertwined our hands.

"Yeep!" he shouted.

_Tsk. stupid shitty green eyed brat , eren jaeger._

* * *

**Note: Did you like it? i HOPE SO ! FOLLOW . REVIEW . FAVORITE GUYS ! **


End file.
